Debiele Feletoons
by mokimik
Summary: wat er zou kunnen zijn gebeurt in de tijd dat Harry nog bij de Duffelingen was.... Hermelien besluit dat ze samen met Ron ergens wil gaan ontbijten.....vertaling van cell phobia


(het verhaal speelt zich af in de zomer van de Orde van de Feniks... en zoals jullie weten heb ik noch de zomer, noch het boek gemaakt)

**Debiele Feletoons**

"Echt hoor, Ron. Is het zo moeilijk om je eigen kamer hier in dit huis ook aan kant te houden?"

Ron werd abrupt gewekt door een iets-te-bekende stem en een irritante straal zonlicht die nu in zijn ogen scheen, omdat de persoon van wie de stem afkomstig was de behoefte had gehad de gordijnen te openen.

"Hermelien! Waarom moet je me dat iedere dag aandoen?"

"Omdat je schijnbaar niet de eigenschap bezit zelf wakker te worden!" kwam het antwoord terug. Toen Hermelien zag dat Ron iets wilde zeggen, zei ze er snel achteraan: "Om op tijd wakker te worden, natuurlijk!"

Ron klapte zijn mond alweer dicht, mompelde wat onverstaanbare woorden en trapte toen de lakens naar het einde van zijn bed.

Terwijl hij zich langzaam uitrekte en wilde opstaan, hoorde hij Hermelien ineens roepen: "Gatver! Is dat een half opgegeten boterham?" ze wees met een gezicht vervuld van horror naar een bruin onidentificeerbaar- iets, dat bij één van de poten van Ron's bed lag. Snel gaf Ron er een schop tegen, zodat het verdween onder zijn bed, en liep hij naar zijn klerenkast.

"Je hebt nog steeds geen antwoord gegeven op mijn vraag," herinnerde ze hem. Toen hij haar verdwaasd aankeek, vroeg ze het opnieuw: "Waarom kan je niet in een nette kamer leven?"

"Wil je me vertellen dat terwijl we in dit vreselijk gore hol zitten, de hele dag de rest van de kamers schoonmakend, jij je kamer tiptop in orde houdt?" Ron's ogen werden groot van verbazing toen Hermelien knikte en naar zijn deurkozijn wees.

Tegenover zijn eigen kamer was Ginny en Hermelien's kamer, waarvan de deur ook half open stond en als Ron in een tekenfilm had geleefd zouden er sterretjes en een zacht pingelgeluid te horen zijn geweest, alleen maar om aan te geven hoe netjes het was. Nouja, alleen aan Hermelien's kant van de kamer: Ginny liet een evenbeeld van zijn eigen kamer zien.

"En wanneer, maak je precies tijd om je kamer af te stoffen? Voor, of nadat je elk boek waar je je handen op kan leggen in dit huis hebt gelezen?" vroeg hij sarcastisch.

"Vaak nadat ik ze heb gelezen. De meeste boeken hier zijn ontzettend saai en gaan over het verbranden van modderbloedjes en... o, je maakte een grapje...laat maar." Ze bloosde en liep uit zijn kamer, over haar schouder roepend:

"Je moeder zei dat als ze je niet in een kwartier beneden zag, ze je de hele middag zou laten doorwerken."

Snel kleedde Ron zich aan. Hij had net zijn T-shirt over zijn hoofd, toen Hermelien haar hoofd weer verscheen:

"Er schijnt een noodvergadering te zijn ontstaan van de Orde in de keuken, dus we moeten een tijdje wachten voor eten."

"Geweldig," mompelde hij, een beetje blozend. Waarom hij bloosde was hem zelf niet helemaal duidelijk. Misschien was hij wel rood aangelopen omdat Hermelien weer niet had geklopt! Hij haatte dat! Ron zou haar kamer toch ook niet binnen komen zonder te kloppen?

"Hé, we kunnen wel de stad in en daar iets eten!" Het was maar goed dat Ron niet zat te eten, anders had hij zich vast verslikt.

"Wat? Dreuzel-Londen?" Hij liet zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog gaan en keek naar Hermelien. Dit was absoluut niet een Hermelien-achtig idee. Het zou meer iets zijn voor irritante zusje om voor te stellen, zodat hij de schuld zou krijgen als ze gepakt zouden worden: het huis verlaten, was verboden; zijn ouders waren veel te bang dat ze in de handen van Dooddoeners zouden vallen.

"Ja! Het is een geweldige stad! Wat zeg je ervan?" Hermelien leek ineens heel opgewonden en om haar meer een plezier te doen dan zichzelf, knikte Ron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oké, het enige wat we moeten doen is een metro nemen naar het centrum, dan overstappen met een ander op King's Cross en Voilá!" ze wees met haar wijsvinger op een plekje op de plattegrond waar ze had bepaald dat ze iets zouden eten.

Ron keek haar aan, stomverbaasd. Zo kende hij Hermelien helemaal niet. Hij had nooit geweten dat Hermelien af en toe zo...avontuurlijk was.

In het afgelopen half uur had Hermelien Ginny de opdracht gegeven zijn moeder af te leiden, had Tops gevraagd of ze haar mobieltje mocht lenen, vervolgens het mobieltje aan Fred en George gegeven met de opdracht te bellen als de vergadering afgelopen zou zijn, met het dreigement erbij dat als ze dat niet deden, ze zou vertellen aan Lupos wie zijn laatste chocoladerepen had opgegeten.

En al die tijd had ze die rare blik in haar ogen gehad, waar hij zo gek op was.

Nu stonden ze ineens bij het dichtstbijzijnde metrostation, ongeduldig wachtend op dat ding op wielen dat onder de grond reed. Ondanks die leuke blik van Hermelien was hij nou niet bepaald vrolijk: een kaartje kopen was een beetje fout gegaan, toen hij het had geprobeerd met drie knoeten en hij schaamde zich er nog steeds dood om.

"Ron? Gaat het wel met je?" vroeg Hermelien ineens aan hem.

De metro kwam met veel geraas aan op het station, en Ron was ineens wit weg getrokken.

"Jawel, hoor," zei hij, met een stem die hij niet als de zijne herkende. "Moeten we echt in dat ding, Hermelien?"

"Ja natuurlijk! Hoe wil je anders in het centrum van Londen komen?"

Ineens begreep ze hem.

"Ben je ooit wel eens in de metro geweest?"

Zich dom voelend, schudde hij zijn hoofd.

"Nou, zo moeilijk is het niet hoor!" stelde ze hem gerust. "Tis net als op de Zweinstein-Express, maar dan de hele tijd onder de grond, als een nooit ophoudende tunnel."

Ron knikte, nauwelijks overtuigd en stapte in.

Op het moment dat het 'ding op wielen' het station verliet, verliet ook de angst Ron. Hij praatte met Hermelien, die tegenover hem zat. Zij was ondertussen naar haar mobieltje aan het kijken, uit aan het zoeken hoe lang de batterij het zou volhouden.

Praten met Hermelien was buiten school een stuk makkelijker, merkte Ron. Waarschijnlijk omdat ze haar boekenwijsheid op Grimboudplein 12 had gelaten... voor nu dan.

"Waarom heb je eigenlijk zo'n debiele feletoon?"probeerde Ron te vragen. Ineens was er een stilte in hun gesprek gevallen. Hermelien knipperde met haar ogen, alsof ze de vraag niet begreep.

"O, wacht, je bedoelt dit?" Ze wees naar het ding in haar hand, en Ron knikte. Hermelien begon te grijnzen, maar beantwoorde wel zijn vraag: "Nou, ik kan er mensen mee bellen."

"Ja, dat weet ik wel! Maar waarom heb je het? Het is een Dreuzel-ding en je zit bijna het hele jaar op een magische school, waar volgens dat veel te dikke boek van jou die dingen niet werken!"

Hermelien grijnsde weer, nu een beetje schaapachtig.

"Het is eigenlijk een grappig verhaal. Mijn vader en moeder kochten het voor me toen ik naar Zweinstein zou gaan voor de eerste keer. Ze zeiden dat ze contact wilden blijven houden en dat ik kon bellen als ik me alleen voelde, of als er iets mis was."

Ron glimlachte een beetje, omdat het maar weer eens duidelijk was hoe schattig Dreuzels konden zijn. Hermelien viel stil.

De metro stopte voor een halte, en een heleboel mensen stapten uit, waaronder de man die naast Hermelien had gezeten. Ron kwam nu naast haar zitten. '_dan kunnen we wat zachter praten en kijken mensen tenminste niet zo op als ik "_magische school_" zeg,_' dacht hij.

Toen Hermelien stil bleef, ook nadat de metro verder was gereden, en een vreemdsoortige glimlach om haar mond kreeg, zei Ron plagend:

"Al dat het hele verhaal was, kan ik er denk ik niet om lachen... Je ouders zijn duidelijk op hun dreuzel-manier bezorgd om je..."

"Hier is onze halte," onderbrak ze hem, niet ingaand op wat hij zei. Ze stond op en Ron volgde haar voorbeeld. Tot zijn verassing stonden ze op King's Cross, het treinstation waar ook altijd de Zweinstein-expres vandaan vertrok. Hij kende het hier!

"We zouden ook hier kunnen eten," opperde hij. "De vergadering zal niet heel lang meer duren en anders kost het ons misschien teveel tijd..."

Hermelien knikte en keek op haar horloge. "Je hebt denk ik gelijk."

Bij een koffietentje kochten ze een zwarte koffie, een cappuccino en vier donuts. Tegelijk ploften ze neer op een bankje in de buurt.

Al etend herhaalde hij zijn vraag: "Nou, vertel me wat er nou zo grappig was aan die debiele feletoon!"

"Het is een mobiele telefoon, niet een debiele feletoon," zei ze ontwijkend, een slokje van haar cappuccino nemend.

"Je hebt me nog steeds niet verteld..." probeerde hij te herhalen; hij voelde dat hij langzaam geïrriteerd werd: in plaats van normaal antwoord te geven ging ze hem nu verbeteren? Ze hield iets achter! Hij wilde echt weten wat er nou zo grappig was aan dat ding in haar rugzak!

"Best!" ze nam een grote slok koffie, haalde diep adem en zei:

"Dat mobieltje is de reden dat wij vrienden zijn!"

"Huh?" hij verslikte zich in zijn donut.

"Herinner je je nog ons eerste jaar? Met die verschrikkelijk gore trol waar jij en Harry me van hebben gered?" Ron knikte. Moeilijk om niet te vergeten.

"Weet je nog waarom ik überhaupt in dat toilet was?" Ron knikte weer, en zei:

"Natuurlijk. Ik had nogal een lage opmerking gemaakt en jij zat daar te huilen."

Hermelien werd een beetje rood en zei:

"Ja... inderdaad...En mijn ouders hadden me dus verteld dat als er iets was, ik moest bellen. Dus ik probeerde te bellen vanaf daar. Maar dat stomme ding maakte alleen maar rare geluiden en ik realiseerde me ineens dat mijn vangnet, dat mijn ouders voor me hadden gecreëerd, weg was: mijn ouders waren er niet om te helpen. Ik raakte nog meer in paniek. En om het allemaal nog iets erger te maken kwam toen natuurlijk die trol binnen en sloten jullie hem en mij vanaf de buitenkant op."

Ze zei het allemaal met een ironische stem, maar Ron doorzag dat Hermelien probeerde te verbergen dat ze echt bang was geweest.

Ze nam weer een slokje van haar koffie, ondertussen starend naar alle mensen die langs hen liepen. Ron wist dat hij haar er misschien boos mee kon maken, maar moest het toch weten. Aarzelend vroeg hij:

"Dus... ehm... _wat _was er nou grappig aan?" toen hij zag dat Hermelien weer grijsde, lachte hij schaapachtig terug.

"Nouja... de volgende dag kwam ik erachter dat je schooluilen mocht gebruiken en heb ik mijn ouders een uil gestuurd. Later heb ik de reactie van mijn moeder daarop gehoord: ze heeft de vogel aangevallen met een braadpan!"

Ze lachten alle twee.

Na een tijdje groeide er langzaam een stilte, maar niet de bekende, oncomfortabele. Deze was wel prettig. Beiden keken ze naar de mensen die langsliepen. Na een paar minuten vroeg Ron:

"Hermelien?"

"Hmm?" antwoordde ze, haar blik niet afhoudend van het kioskje, die een paar meter verderop stond."

"Ik denk dat je eigenlijk altijd wel een vangnet hebt gehad op Zweinstein. Ik denk zelfs dat je er altijd wel één zal hebben."

Nu draaide haar hoofd wel in zijn richting, en zelfs zo snel, dat hij haar wervels kon horen knakken. Het zorgde er ook voor dat hun gezichten ineens wel heel dicht bij elkaar waren...te dichtbij...

Hermelien sloot haar ogen en Ron deed hetzelfde, terwijl hij langzaam, heel langzaam, nog dichter bij haar gezicht kwam...

Vanaf dat moment in zijn leven haatte Ron debiele feletoons, of hoe ze ook genoemd mochten worden.

Het mobieltje begon ineens vrolijk te rinkelen en Hermelien sprong op, schudde haar hoofd en groef het duivelse ding uit haar rugzak. Ron hoorde Fred, zo hard mogelijk schreeuwend, door het kleine dreuzel-ding: (Hij wist duidelijk, net als Ron zelf een paar jaar geleden, niet hoe een feletoon werkte)

"HOI HERMELIEN! DE VERGADERING VAN DE ORDE IS OVER EN MAM IS NAAR JULLIE AAN HET ZOEKEN!"

"Fred, je hoeft er niet doorheen te schreeuwen! Praat maar net zo hard als je zou doen als ik naast je zou staan! We komen eraan!" ze luisterde even wat Fred zei en antwoordde: "Hou haar bezig en vertel tegen Ginny dat ik eraan kom! Doei!" Ze drukte op één van de minuscule knopjes en stopte het ding weer terug.

Haar wangen waren rood en zonder hem in zijn ogen te kijken, zei ze:

"De vergadering is over. Je moeder is naar ons op zoek en Ginny houdt haar bezig door er een zooitje van te maken en Knijster de schuld te geven. We moeten opschieten." Het laatste zinnetje klonk een beetje teleurgesteld.

Ron knikte, terwijl hij heel hard zijn best deed om niet te denken aan wat er gebeurt zou zijn als ze niet waren onderbroken door een vrolijk riedeltje

Hij zuchtte en stond op, Hermelien weer volgend naar de goede metro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"En? Wat is er gebeurt?" Zijn zus liep die middag zijn kamer binnen en plofte naast hem op het bed.

"Wat bedoel je?" Omdat zijn moeder uit nijdigheid voor hun onverklaarbare verdwijning en verschijning hen extra lang had door laten werken, had Ron geen idee waar Ginny het over had: zijn geest werkte niet snel.

"Wat is er gebeurt toen je in Londen was!"

"Niks."

De bruine ogen van zijn zus keken hem sceptisch aan. Hij voelde haar blik brandden.

"Echt, niks! We kwamen, we aten, we dronken, we praatten en we gingen terug."

"O," zei Ginny, verbaasd en teleurgesteld tegelijk.

Het was een tijdje stil, toen Ron ineens vroeg:

"Ginny, weet jij hoe je debiele feletoons kan uitzetten?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo allemaal! Ik schrijf normaal in het Engels, maar ik heb één van mijn verhalen maar naar mijn moederstaal omgezet! Ik vond echt dat er hier te weinig Hermelien-Ron verhalen stonden, en deze is bijna net zo irritant als het duo zelf in de boeken!

Laat me weten wat jullie ervan vinden! Misschien kan ik er dan een langer verhaal van maken en/of meer verhalen vertalen naar het Nederlands...

xx-mokimik-xx


End file.
